fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall Jones
Marshall Jones(マーシャル·ジョーンズ Masharu Jonzu) is a Sand Dragon Slayer who was raised by Maxtodon. He was know of being a famous bounty hunter, that worked to the Magic Council, but since he tried to destroy the latter, he was imprisoned in Crimson World. He's the first person to defeat and humillate Damon D. Draco as well as defeat him 3 times followed. He is mostly known by his alias Sand Coffin (砂コフィン Suna Hitsugi) due to his master use on Sand Dragon Slayer Magic. Later freed by Damon, he went back to his life as a bounty hunter, but in the case as a lonely one. He's working somewhere at other provinces. Appearance During his childness he had fairly long black hair, simple clothes and a brown belt which held a pistol, at that time he did not has his scar's face and was still with his hand. As a adult Marshall is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, and muscular arms and legs. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Marshall has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face which was done by Reisei, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. Upon his second appearance, he wears a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with tan fur trim, a single gold hoop earring on his right ear, and several golden rings with different colored gems on every finger except the ring finger. Personality As a child he was cold and quiet as demonstrated with his facial expressions, rarely smiling or grinning, however at some point during his youthness his personality is proven to be quite similar to Damon's implying he was also playful and idiot. As a adult Marshall is always confident in himself and in his abilities. His great power is shown when he defeats Damon three times, near killing him both times, and he enjoys toying with his opponents, often smiling when facing an opponent that he knows is weaker than him. Marshall said that anyone who has ever insulted him, has been killed by him. This is also shown later in his first fight with Damon where Damon had called him stupid, and later Marshall literally kills him three times. However, he has a habit of insulting others and frequently uses the term 'maggots' to refer to anyone of his enemies. Although he has referred to many of his opponents a maggot in the past, he has not referred to this since he first fought Damon. He offenly insult others due to their or his own actions such as when he kicks a council member and yells at a council newbie saying he is the guilty one, or even Cobra insults him during their confrontation, thus ledding Marshall to attack him without any fear. He shows signs of rarely killing his opponents, he rather prefer to attack them near-fataly and leave them suffering until they die, the most rare situation is when the opponent is worthy enough for him to battle and kill him. He shows to have some code of honor as when he states true man needs to die while battling, this is rather ironic as he offenly doesn't kill his opponents saying they aren't worthy enough which could be implied he doesn't think of the as "true men". History Synopsis Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Sand Dragon Slayer Magic (砂の滅竜魔法 Suna no Metsuryū Mahō): This magic is very powerful, even among Dragon Slayer Magic, as it allows for a greater variety of abilities, such as allowing the user to locate quicksand, set off sandstorms and absorb liquids. It allows the user to transform into sand at will, as well as control it. This magic allows Marshall to sense anything that is moving through sand, its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also dry anything the user grasps, causing the living such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are spared from this dehydration effect. Here's a list of attacks: *'Sand Dragon's Roar' (砂の竜の咆哮 Sunaryū no Hokō): Marshall gatter various mineral in his mouth, building it up and releases it, sending a blast of crushing sand. This can be used to only attack the enemy but also blind the enemy. Using more of its potential, Marshall can quickly create a powerful sandstorm, also being able to pierce easily through some certain surfaces. This move rivals Damon's Shadow Dragon Roar in a way that both can blind the target. *'Sand Dragon's Claw' (砂竜の爪 Sunaryū no Tsume): Marshall using his sand transforms his own hand in a shaped blade that moves really fast and stab it on the ground extending it at the ground similar to claw's slash, splitting almost everything that crosses its way, it is said to be capable of splitting someone in half. The more the eternano is used the more strength and speed will be granted to its power. *'Gobi Desert' (ゴビ砂漠 Gobisabaku): As before Marshall using his sand transforms his hand in a shaped blade stabbing it on the ground similar to Sand Dragon's Claw, causing the area affected to collapse. The target will fall in the quicksand-pit being took away by the underground. This technique is the one which made Marshall earn the epithet of Sand Coffin as he can buries people alive. *'Sand Dragon's Blinding Storm' (砂竜の検化嵐 Sunaryū no Kenka Arashi): After clotting together sand into countless small lumps, Marshall uses them to attack an enemy from every direction. Because all the sand lumps are controlled by his magic, it is possible to commence an attack without any blind spots. This technique is often used as lure in battle, distracting an opponent and leaving them vulnerable to an attack from below. *'Iron Sand Doll' (砂鉄人形 Satetsu Ningyō):Marshall gathers sand to create a toy-like replica of tanuki that wearing a wide-brimmed rural hat, that is roughly thrice the size of Marshall himself. Because the replica is formed under extreme pressure and is built of the strongest minerals which Marshall could derive from the earth, it is virtually indestructible, having yet to be penetrated by any force. *'Spear of the Sahara' (サハラの槍 Sahara no Yari): The Spear of Sahara is the attack counterpart of the Iron Sand Doll. Like the shield, Marshall crushes the hardest materials from the ground using sand, this time in the form of a halberd, in the shape of the Demonic hand. Just like the doll, which has yet to find anything that could break its defence, the halberd has yet to find a defence that it can't break through. *'Tempesta' (テンペスタ Tenpesuta): Marshall accumulates a mass of extreme dense sand at his hand and then launches it at his opponent causing a very destructive shockwave similar to a concentrated sandstorm. The explosion caused by it can easily throw people away, also causing temporaly blindness giving Marshall a good advantage. *'Desiccation' (乾燥 Kansō): As he concentrates almost all of his magical power at the palm of his hand, and then places it at a certain surface using his dehydratation power to dry out the objects and things around him turning them into sand, this is possible due to the spell draining the Eternano fastly. It also can cause the surrounding area to crumble, causing unlucky foes to fall to their death. Similar to Sir Drake Marshall used this ability to dehydratate water itself and walks under it with no breathing problems. However Marshall trained it to the point where he can use minor versions of it such as only using it to destroy doors or objects in the way, with this buildings would require much more magic, castles and other big targets would require almost all of his magic. *'Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art: Bane' (滅竜極義:破滅 Metsuryū Gokugi: Hametsu): As proven by Marshall, this spell is his last card and is only used in emergency, being called the best of the best of his arsenal surpassing even his secret arts. This needs all of his magical power concentrated which means after its use it can brings Marshall to a near-death state. As he concentrates his magical power, Marshall not only dries objects, but also buildings and people, with the latter just being dehydratated as they get their water desiccated, with the buildings turning into pure sand. This drain almost all of the eternano of the target. Equipment Status Quote Trivia *He and his powers are based off Sir Crocodile from the One Piece Series. *Although being a Dragon Slayer, he is never seen suffering from Motion Sickness. Category:DamonSalvaditore Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer